


Mistletoe Memories

by ImmediatelyWriting



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Real REAL Mild Angst, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmediatelyWriting/pseuds/ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: Christmas is like Valentine; Rei spends it on his own every single year.But that all changes when Nagisa asks him out.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Mistletoe Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!  
> I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas with the people you love - and if they're not with you right now, pause and send them a merry Christmas and a virtual hug right now! Now you have done that, you can enjoy this liiiitle ReiGisa Christmas special!
> 
> Love, Noa <3

Christmas is like Valentine; a day where Rei just feels more single than any other day.

He never has anyone to spend his Christmas with other than his family, which starts to make him feel shittier each year. Where his brother started taking girlfriends home by the time he was twelve, Rei has already reached the ripe age of sixteen and never had someone over for Christmas.

That won’t happen this year either, he knows that.

This is the exact reason why, when everyone is making plans to go out with their loved ones, that Rei is trying not to listen to any conversation. His eyes are fixated on his notebook, but there aren’t even calculations or notes in it today.

It’s only days to go before the days are actually there; his brother won’t be home, because he’ll be spending Christmas at his girlfriend’s house, and Rei already knows his parents will get all clingy with each other while Rei can read a book and spend another Christmas evening alone.

That is what’s going to happen, Rei in convinced.

Nagisa, though, isn’t going to let this happen; or so it seems.

As soon as they’re allowed to get up from their seats, Nagisa appears next to Rei. This isn’t out the usual, the two always walk home together; it’s what Nagisa’s holding in his hands that is different from any other day.

Resting in Nagisa’s hands, there’s a paper bag holding something, and he’s presenting it to Rei.

“What is that?” Rei asks, even more curious when Nagisa pushes it against Rei’s chest forcing him to take it. Rei, not wanting to be impolite, takes the bag from Nagisa and looks inside.

Inside of the bag is a folded green sweater, with red and white accents knitted onto it.

“It’s nothing much,” Nagisa says, sounding more shy than usually. “But I thought you could wear it to the party Friday.”

“A party?” Rei asks.

Nagisa’s cheeks turn slightly red when he says, “Oh, there’s a party and, uhm, well… everyone was asked to bring someone with them so we can all celebrate Christmas.”

Rei frowns, looking down at the sweater; did Nagisa think someone like Rei was asked to a party?

“I don’t know if I can go,” Rei answers, his heartbeat dropping.

Nagisa chuckles and says, “Of course you can, silly!” He lays his hands on Rei’s shoulders, pats them twice before walking past Rei and towards the door. When reaching the door he turns around and adds, “I just asked you, so you’re coming to that party me, because you can’t reject someone if they ask you to go with them!” he winks and disappears.

Not thinking about actually going, Rei still hasn’t tried on the outfit Nagisa gave him by Friday.

It’s already ten minutes before the party will start and Rei just received a message that said Nagisa would be here in five. There’s no going back now; he didn’t reject Nagisa, he couldn’t, so now he has to go to the party anyway.

With a little bit of reluctance Rei decides to put on the sweater that Nagisa gave him. It’s clearly homemade, and itchy and uncomfortable so Rei has to put a turtleneck underneath his sweater just so he doesn’t feel like scratching away the upper layer of his skin.

Still, he loved the feel of the warm Christmas sweater, because Nagisa made it for him with love.

Just as Rei has put on the sweater Nagisa made for him, the doorbell sounds.

“I’ll be down in a second!” Rei yells, already running down the stairs and feeling more hyped up about this than he thought he ever would get about a simple party.

He swings the door open and shows Nagisa smile. This smile cause Nagisa to burst out in giggles, or maybe it’s the fact that Rei is actually wearing the sweater, and asks, “Ready to go?”

Rei nods, happily putting on a jacket so he doesn’t get cold outside.

They walk all the way to where the party will be and Nagisa tells Rei all about how Rin came up with the idea and how Makoto and Haruka and even Sousuke, Momotarou and Aiichiro would be there.

Actually, Rei doesn’t care about all of that; in a matter of minutes, he would be at a Christmas party!

That isn’t even all, he will be there with Nagisa!

Nagisa isn’t just a friend to Rei, not like Makoto and Haruka and Gou are friends to Rei; Nagisa and Rei’s relationship seems closer than that of two friends. Or so Rei likes to think when his heart doesn’t stop skipping beats every time Nagisa wraps his arms around Rei’s shoulders.

Rei can’t keep telling himself that the butterflies that fill up his stomach aren’t because he and Nagisa are secretly more connected to each other than the both of them are to anyone else.

Even now, as they’re standing in the middle of a packed living room where half of the guests are Samazuka swimmers, Rei’s butterflies aren’t leaving just yet.

“Come with me, Rei.” Nagisa wraps his hand around Rei’s and drags him towards another room, where they stand awkwardly in the doorway because it’s too crowded inside.

Even though they’re not pushing through crowds together, Nagisa still is holding onto Rei’s hand tightly. Rei doesn’t know why, but to be honest, he also doesn’t care; it feels nice to have Nagisa’s small fingers wrapped around his hand like their lives depend on it.

“Look at them,” people whisper, followed by almost all eyes turning towards them. Makoto and Haruka, Rin and Sousuke and even Aiichiro and Momotarou are all staring at Nagisa and Rei.

Rei feels embarrassed, and starts trying to let go of Nagisa’s tight grip; he doesn’t even know why he’s so scared of being seen holding some other guy’s hand.

“Rei,” Nagisa whispers, his cheeks turning redder and redder as he looks up at the ceiling.

Rei follows Nagisa’s gaze and immediately sees why everyone is looking at them like they’re a couple. How could they not, when Nagisa and Rei are holding hands right underneath the mistletoe.

Butterflies erupt in Rei’s stomach, but this time they bring some dread with them; he can’t kiss Nagisa right here and now as everyone’s looking at them. Neither of them have come out to anyone, hell, Rei didn’t even know he himself felt _this_ much for Nagisa.

Rei looks at Nagisa, seeing how there’s a shy smile on the blonde’s face.

“N-Nagisa I-uhm—“ Rei’s voice falters; what is there to say right now? Should he tell Nagisa to just leave him alone and storm out of the place, or should he just go with it and sweep Nagisa off his feet? Rei has no clue whatsoever.

His palms are sweaty, his knees shaky.

All of that stops, though, when Nagisa shows Rei a bigger smile and asks, “Why don’t we?”

Rei swallows, opening his mouth to answer; what can he even say?

Before he can make up his mind, Nagisa has already made his decision for him.

Rei’s heartbeat rockets up into the sky when Nagisa’s hands pull him down to his level. There’s the soft stroking of wool past Rei’s cheeks before Nagisa’s cool lips brush past his.

Dazzled, Rei tries to figure out what to do; kiss him back or pull away.

Is there even a choice to be made? How could he refuse to kiss these lips any longer?

Christmas means there’ll be mistletoe… and standing under mistletoe means kissing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There!
> 
> Actually, I got the idea for this Christmas special because an online friend of mine and I were doing a collab on instagram. We're working on ReiGisa Christmas fanart together, and while coming up with the concept of the drawing the idea for this fanfiction came to mind as well!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
> It's quick and short - and 100% sure not my best work hehe - but I really enjoyed writing something sweet and cute and not so angsty for once. 
> 
> ALSO! What is "Merry Christmas and a happy New Year" in your language???  
> We Dutch people say:  
> Fijne Kerstmis en een gelukkig nieuwjaar!
> 
> Love, Noa <3


End file.
